Star Wolf
Star Wolf, also known as the Star Wolf team or Star Wolf wing, are a group of mercenaries led by Wolf O'Donnell. They were originally employed, equipped and associated with the evil Emperor Andross, and cemented themselves as rivals of Star Fox, although in contrast to Star Fox's motivations for justice and freedom, the Star Wolf team tend to make a living by dabbling in more illegal activities such as larceny and smuggling, gaining fearsome reputations and have massive bounties placed on their heads because of their work. Their main ship is the Wolfen, one of the few starfighters in the Lylat System which can rival the Star Fox team's Arwings. 'History' |-|History= |-|Lylat Wars= ''Early Foundings Wolf O'Donnell used to be the leader of a gang of space pirates before Andross offered him money to lead a mercenary team against Fox McCloud and the Star Fox team because he was vicious pilot who seemed to be trying to prove that he is as good a pilot as Fox McCloud. Jumping at the chance to see Fox fail, Wolf teamed up with the traitorous Pigma Dengar because of their common delight in Star Fox's doom. Andross's whining nephew, Andrew Oikonny was also made a pilot to keep him out of his uncle's own business, and because he wanted nothing to do with him. Wolf also found Leon Powalski in a rough bar on Venom, a mysterious reptilian pilot who likes to make his opponents suffer before he destroys them. Funded and equipped by Andross, Star Wolf was born as a vicious group of elite pilots to defend the key routes to Venom, destroy Star Fox, and protect Andross using the most advanced version of Andross's "Wolfen" class starfighters, which may have been even be superior to the Star Fox team's Arwings. Lylat Wars Andross summoned the original Star Wolf team to take down the Star Fox team before they could succeed in their mission. Star Fox encountered them at the battles of Fichina and Bolse, pitting Arwing against Wolfen in dogfights for Pilot superiority. Desperate measures called for Star Wolf to pilot the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters, Wolfen II, to defend the palace of Andross. |-|Aparoids= Following their defeats and Andross's destruction, Star Wolf disappeared, dabbling in illegal activities and eventually made new residence and headquarters inside the Sargasso Hideout, with various criminals working for them and acting as security, granting Wolf the rank of lord. Pigma however wore out his welcome and was kicked off the team for his greed and unreliable nature, while Oikonny was removed for unknown reasons, presumably due to his constant bragging and poor piloting, and attempted to carry on the Androssian empire by having rallied rebels from the remnants of his uncle's army in hopes of avenging him. While it is unknown how they met, Wolf employed the criminal Panther Caroso to take both Oikonny and Dengar's places, because of his top class pilotage and having been followed by the Cornerian Army for years. When the Star Fox Team tracked Pigma to the Sargasso Hideout, an ape ruffian started a conflict when warning them about trespassing on lord O'Donnell's territory and rallied more ape troopers to attack the Star Fox Team until Star Wolf returned. Once Star Fox successfully infiltrated the Hideout to arrest Pigma, Wolf's team returned to the Hideout and became infuriated at their intrusion, sparking more dogfighting. After explanations were given, Wolf revealed that he threw Pigma off the team without any chance of sanctuary. Falling for the beauty of Krystal, Panther let slip Pigma's whereabouts before Star Wolf departed, making a promise to return. Star Wolf disappeared after the Sargasso mission, but discarded Wolfen were spotted floating within the asteroid field, revealed by Krystal's extra sensory perception that they had abandoned ship. Shockingly, Wolf and his team reappeared without warning at the Aparoid decimation of Corneria City to aid the Star Fox team and Cornerians in their common struggle against the Aparoids. This surprising support of Star Wolf at the battles of the Corneria City, Orbital Gate and Aparoid Homeworld allowed Star Fox to deliver the self-destruct program to the Aparoid Queen and cause the species wipe-out. Although Wolf denies his actions to be intended and Fox just coincidencly landed on his Wolfen, Star Wolf bravely led a chasing team of Aparoids away from Star Fox, making their fates unclear due to the homeworld's destruction. Fox, however, remained positive that Wolf's team would live to fight another day. |-|Anglars= Star Wolf returned after their apparent survival from the Aparoid war, continuing so far in crime that the Cornerian Army placed a heavy price on all their heads. Krystal joined Star Wolf following her rocky fallout with Fox, and apparently started a relationship with Panther. Her status depends on the ending, as she can stay with Star Wolf, return to Fox, or leave both. Following one ending, Fox enlists Wolf's piloting skill to aid him in hopes of destroying the Anglar Empire. Wolf only uses Star Fox to his advantage, after gaining possession of Andross's terraforming device in hopes of clearing his own team's negative reputation. The Lylat System thanks Star Wolf for their courageous efforts, but treat Krystal differently, feeling she betrayed Star Fox. 'Star Wolf team' |-|Team= |-|Wolf= '''Wolf O'Donnell', sometimes called Lord O'Donnell or even Star Wolf, is the leader of Star Wolf and rival of Fox McCloud. Wolf has been wanted by the Cornerian Army for several years for crimes such as larnecy and treason, which has given them reason to put a bounty on Wolf's head of sp$30,000.00. |-|Leon= Leon Powalski is the only original member other than Wolf himself to have stayed with Star Wolf since its formation. Leon is the team assassin or simply "killer", a dangerous enemy, whose secretive nature is emulated in by having psychopathic traits - very cold, calculating, and cunning. His bounty is the lowest of the team earning only sp$10,000.00 |-|Pigma= Pigma Dengar is one of the original members of the Star Fox team, and after he betrayed James McCloud and Peppy Hare to Andross, he joined Star Wolf. Wolf later expels Pigma from Star Wolf due to his incredible greed and distrustful nature (he also mentions that "If he'd shown his filthy hide here Space Zone my Wolf's men would have driven him out", which implies that he also gave his men the order to shoot on sight if Pigma ended up coming near their territory). |-|Andrew= Andrew Oikonny is the nephew of the evil Andross. He is an inexperienced pilot who only flies to try and follow in Andross's footsteps. Shortly before the events of Star Fox: Assault, Oikonny was kicked out of Star Wolf for undisclosed reasons. He then took control of his dead uncle's remaining army and started a rebellion against the Cornerian Army. |-|Panther= Panther Caroso made his first appearance as the newest member of Star Wolf in Star Fox: Assault. His signature symbol is a red rose and is quite conceited, often embarrassing those around him. He is also quite a flirt, considering himself a ladies' man. Panther has been tracked by the Cornerian Army for years and leaves a red rose as his calling card and reached a bounty of sp$20,000.00 |-|Algy= Algy is a primate appearing as a Star Wolf wing member in Star Fox 2. He is essentially the game's equivalent to Andrew Oikonny, who was also designed for the game but was dropped during development before being reconsidered for Star Fox 64. |-|Others= |-|Ruffians= Various criminals were under the employment of Wolf during the Aparoid Invasion era. They regarded Wolf as their leader evident by one particular ruffian naming him as "Lord O'Donnell". |-|Krystal= After being forced off the Star Fox team for her own safety by Fox, Krystal became heartbroken and vanished. Certain paths see her as a member of Star Wolf and starting a relationship with Panther. In the Star Wolf Returns ending, Krystal becomes very unpopular with the public who then view her as a traitor to the Star Fox team. After a couple years she then runs into Fox on a planet named Kew. Fox doesn't recognize her. 'Technology and Equipment' |-|Vehicles= The technology and equipment used by members of Star Wolf is very similar to that of the Star Fox team, although it is sometimes depicted as more advanced, likely due to the team's employment and equipment provided by Andross. The Sargasso Hideout acted as Star Wolf's base of operations during the Aparoid Invasion era, fitted with the teleportal Transfer Devices for a quick entry for reinforcements. With former Venomian soldiers brought into the hideout, some similar tech was also taken on board. |-|Wolfen= The team primarily uses the Wolfen as means of transportation and starfighting. Its statistics rival that of the Arwing's. In all games, Star Wolf is fought in their Wolfens, and in Star Fox Command, the Wolfens used are customized personal craft. Star Wolf's new, customized Wolfen being Wolf's own modified ship, Leon's Rainbow Delta and Panther's Black Rose. |-|Wolfen II= To defend Andross's palace, the team used the Wolfen II to deny any chance of Star Fox's victory. In all respects, the Wolfen II was technologically superior to the original Wolfen and even the Arwings, but the ships were still defeated by the Star Fox team and the ships were discontinued afterwards. |-|Hunter= The Wolfen that appear in Star Fox Zero are able to transform into a ground-based vehicle akin to the Star Fox team's Walkers. The main difference is that they are quadrupedal while the Walkers are bipedal. |-|Landmaster= In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wolf uses a Landmaster of his own, and it is given the title "Wolfen Landmaster" in-game. The trophy for the vehicle indicates that Wolf stole schematics for the Star Fox team's Landmaster and used them to make his own, a more powerful version. With upgrades comes greater use of fuel, so Wolf's Landmaster only lasts a few seconds on stage. 'In the Comic' With altered roles compared to the games, Star Wolf appear in the Lylat Wars Comic, where they ambush Star Fox at the Asteroid Belt with a disrupter torpedo. The Star Wolf team are beaten badly, with Fox intent on capturing Pigma for his crime against his old team. Wolf stops Fox from chasing Pigma, letting the Pig escape to Venom and threatens Fox to leave him alone or he'll be set to join his late father. This comment causes Fox to become convinced at the rumours surrounding Wolf's involvement with James's fate. Crash landing on Venom, facing and suffering Andross's wrath and frustration, Pigma and Andrew blame each other for their failure as Andross warns them not to fail again or he'll vaporise them. Pigma and Andrew continue their mission to take down Star Fox in revenge for their humiliation. But they are attacked above Solar by Wolf, then Andrew asks Wolf why he is firing on his own team, he reveals that because both Pigma and Andrew acted without his approval, feeling they don't deserve to be on his team, so their alliance is over. Wolf's attacks on them inadvertently saves Fox's life just so that they can carry on their personal quarrels. Musical theme Since Star Fox 64, Star Wolf's leitmotif was composed of a slow and rising military-style beat. In Star Fox Assault the theme was slightly remixed with a slightly Spanish-style tone, while in Star Fox Zero, it was given an orchestral remix with a choir singing in the background at times. 'Notes' *While the Star Fox: Assualt game itself does not state why Oikonny has gone separate ways from Star Wolf, the game's instruction booklet indicates that he was kicked out of the team, while trophies in the Super Smash Bros. series support the story and hint that his boasting, whining nature and limited piloting skills made Wolf give him the boot out of the team. 'References' *NINTENDO POWER Star Fox 64: Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Redmond, WA, Nintendo of America. 1997. *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/starwolf.html *http://sfc.krystalarchive.com/text/ending4StarWolfReturns.html *http://sfc.krystalarchive.com/text/sectorYTheCurseOfPigma.html *Star Fox: Assault/Script *http://starfox643d.nintendo.com/#/characters/supporting *http://starfox64.baldninja.com/sf64cast.htm *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starfox.com/assault/index_core.htm Category:Star Fox Category:Organizations in video games Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional organized crime groups Category:Fictional henchmen